


Minstrel Dreams

by EADF



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EADF/pseuds/EADF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight-year old Ezio's, dreams of becoming a musician are crushed by a group of mean Minstrels. And that too ON HIS BIRTHDAY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minstrel Dreams

"Lui e cosi carino!" The woman squealed and pulled his cheeks. "How old are you?"

"Blem ma eigthhh." He mumbled through pinched cheeks.

The woman giggled and let go of his cheeks.

"I'm eight." Ezio replied, rubbing his sore cheeks.

His mother laughed. "They grow up so fast." She told her friend.

The red headed woman laughed again and Ezio pouted. He just wanted to spend time with his Mother and go to the market to buy his Birthday present, when this woman who looked like a witch he had read in stories, had come strutting by and pulled mercilessly on his cheeks.

"Let us go!" he pulled on his Mother's arm.

"Si. Si. I have to go Agnella." Maria said and took Ezio's hand. "We'll buy you one toy today. Only one."

Ezio grinned and skipped towards the stall that sold wooden toys. He put a hand on his shoulder length hair and gazed up at the wooden dolls on the shelf.

"Remember Ezio, only one."

Ezio widened his eyes and looked up at his Mother, blinking as innocently as he could muster.

Maria shook her head and put up a finger. "One."

Ezio gazed at the shelves and put his hand under his chin. "There are so many to choose from." He looked at the wooden boat with the red and white sails. The boat was large and beautiful, but then on the shelf next to it, there was a wooden figure holding a knife.

"No sharp objects." His Mother said.

"I was only looking." Ezio sighed. In the distance he heard music and his ears pricked up. He turned and stood on his toes to get a better view. Coming from the city gates were a group of Minstrels with lutes in their hands. The stringed music reached his little ears and he tapped his foot to the rhythm.

"I want to see!" he cooed and his Mother took his hand and led him towards the fountains where the Minstrels were gathering. Ezio moved forward through the crowd and clapped as the Minstrels began singing.

"Somewhere on a rooftop

A guard walks by with a bow in his hand

His job doesn't pay him much

And his wife nags him to bring home fancy lunch."

The crowd erupted in joyous laughter and Ezio giggled. He looked up at his Mother and saw blissful amusement on her face.

"Wasn't that funny, Mother?"

"Si, Ezio. But it is time to go home now. I have to start lunch. Here, hold my hand tight. I don't want you getting lost in the crowd."

"But I want to listen to more." He whined. "They are so funny and their music brings such delight."

"I doubt the song they will play next will be intended for your ears."

"Why is that?"

His Mother didn't answer and instead led him towards the market. "Have you decided on your toy yet?"

Ezio put a finger on his lip. "There are so many good ones and I like them all. But if I could have just one thing, could it be a lute?"

"A lute?"

Ezio nodded eagerly. "Si, Mother. I want to be a Minstrel when I grow up."

"Oh!" his Mother didn't look too enthused. "Perhaps you may want to buy that wooden figure with that sharp sword instead?"

"No Mother! I want a lute! Please!"

"Don't throw a tantrum!" his Mother scolded. "Bene." She sighed. "But you must promise to play on it. I don't want to find it all broken under your bed like your other toys."

"I won't! I promise!" he squealed and skipped towards the stall that sold musical instruments.

That night, after dinner, Ezio lit up his candle and hoped his Mother won't come in to check on him. He was supposed to be in bed, but he was so excited that he couldn't wait to write up his first song. He took out a piece of paper and an ink pot. He started to chew on the quill thoughtfully and then spat it out.

"Blech! Now then, I must learn to rhyme. The Minstrels' songs rhymed, didn't they?"

He wrote his name on the paper and then tapped his hand on the table. Any second now, the words would pour into his head and he would write a brilliant song. He imagined himself wearing colorful tights and a cap with a long feather. He loved blue and that's what his costume would be. He would hold up his lute under his arm and start playing. The crowds would gather around him and would cheer as he sang the song that he had written all by himself!

Ezio closed his eyes sleepily. The people would praise him and throw all their money towards him; begging him to sing more. Then he would bow his head at the honor and sing again.

Ezio opened his eyes and looked at the blank piece of paper. First, he must think of a suitable song. What could he write about?

Ezio put the feather back into his mouth and spat it out. He didn't like quills and so he wouldn't write about them. But then what else did he like? He peeked out his window and saw a girl about his age in the house next to his. She was reading a book as her parents came in to wish her Good Night.

He watched the girl who had pretty brown eyes and long dark hair smile at her parents and then put out the candlelight. Well, he did like girls!

He started to write then. The words came quickly into his mind and he felt his excitement building. Yes, this was perfect! Except for one small thing…what rhymed with Girl?

The next morning, Ezio awakened early and pulled out his clothes from the cupboard. He looked at the shirt and breeches and frowned. They were white and black respectively and he wanted to wear blue. He frowned and that's when an idea hit him. He reached for the coin pouch in his drawer and head outside to the Tailor's near his house.

"I need these clothes to be blue!" he said holding up his shirt and breeches.

The Tailor considered it and then looked down at him. "Does your Mother know you're here?"

Ezio turned to look back at the house. So far none of his family members had woken up. "Si. It's my Birthday today and my Mother said I could dye my clothes blue." He put the clothes on the table in front of the Tailor, eyeing at him expectantly.

The Tailor took the clothes and sighed. "Come back in the evening. I'll try to have it done by then."

Ezio pouted. "I want them now!"

"Then you'll have to do it yourself!" The Tailor said crossly.

Ezio snatched the clothes from his hands and went back to where the vats were kept. He looked in the first one and saw dark red liquid in it. He shook his head and skipped to the second one.

"Get out of here!" The Tailor shouted, coming towards him with a stick.

Ezio dipped his clothes into the vat and grinned when he saw it had turned blue. He dipped it two more times and then fled before the Tailor could catch him. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, grinning widely when he heard the Tailor call to him to pay for it. He turned and saw him standing far away from him and stuck out his tongue at him. The Tailor stepped forward and Ezio hurried quickly towards the docks and huffed.

This was his secret hiding place, right under the stairs. The boats were drifting idly in the water and he couldn't see any one for miles. He took off his nightclothes and put on the wet newly blue ones. The fabric felt sticky on his skin, but at least it was blue. The water dripped from his hands and legs, but he paid no attention at the little blue puddle that was forming beneath his boots.

He peeked at the surface of the water to see his reflection and grinned. Perfect! Now all he needed was a feather for his cap. He took out the cap from his pocket and saw that it had turned wet and blue too. Nevertheless he put it over his head and cringed when the dye dripped down his face.

Reaching for the lute behind his back, he held it in his arms as gently as possible. He imagined that he looked like a Minstrel already, except for a feather of course. Walking quickly upstairs, he headed towards the fountains where the Minstrels usually gathered. They would be so happy to see him and be delighted to hear the wonderful song he had written. On the way, he spotted a feather lying on the streets and picked it up. It was rather large and he looked up at the sky to see which bird it had belonged to. When he spotted an eagle, he grinned. This was a sign! Father had once told him that his name meant that he was an eagle. Whether he could fly or not when he grew up was something he couldn't wait to find out.

He took off his cap, pierced it through the thick cloth so that it stuck out just like the other Minstrels' caps. "I am ready now!" he said and walked towards the fountains, his shoes squishing with water.

In the distance, he spotted five Minstrels leaning against the wall and talking, probably waiting for the citizens to wake up and hear their songs. He hurried towards them and took out his Lute.

"Salve!" he greeted them. The men looked at him in disinterest and continued talking amongst themselves. Ezio coughed to get their attention and didn't succeed. He made a face and then tried again. "Salve. I am a big fan of your music and I wish to become just like you."

The Minstrels looked down at him and the one with a long mustache snickered. Ezio looked down at his clothes and saw blotches of blue forming on his clothes. He put his fingers on the string and pushed down hard. The sound that emitted was screechy and the Minstrels put their hands over their ears.

"I have written a song!" he said proudly.

"Bene bambino." One of the Minstrels said. "Let us hear it. This should be fun!"

Ezio pushed his wet cap back, but the feather had become wet and clung to his forehead. He ignored it and this time, strummed gently over the strings of his Lute.

"The girls of Firenze are so pretty."

The Minstrels exchanged looks with each other and said nothing. Ezio took that as encouragement and continued.

"Their faces are round and their eyes so…er… brown."

One of the Minstrels snickered again and Ezio swallowed. Behind him people were starting to gather.

"I w-would love to give them gifts and…uh..f-f- flowers"

The five Minstrels started to laugh and Ezio felt his face getting warmer. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead and his stomach felt weird. He felt as if he was about to throw up.

"If they would only kiss me by a tower."

The Minstrels burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs as they did so.

"That was terrible!" One of them said.

"Round faces!" another one chortled.

Ezio started to cry then.

"Who wants to kiss this dripping blue boy by a tower?" yet another joked.

"His clothes are terrible!"

"His singing is squeaky. Whoever told him he could become a musician?"

Ezio sobbed loud and his Mother's friend from yesterday came forward.

"Basta! He's just a boy! Leave him alone!"

"But he sings so terribly!"

Agnella started to yell at him but Ezio didn't wait. He clutched at his Lute and ran home quickly. Once in, he raced upstairs and slammed the door to his bedroom.

"Ezio? What is wrong?" His mother asked from outside his door.

"Nothing!" he sobbed and flung the Lute at the wall. It immediately cracked into pieces.

"Ezio!"

"Leave me alone!" he cried and climbed up his bed. He pulled on his pillow and put his face on it, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ezio, it's your birthday. Open the door and tell me what has upset you so much." His Mother said gently. "And why are there patches of blue on the floor outside your door?"

Ezio wiped his nose and opened the door. Maria's eyes widened when she saw him and Ezio anticipated a scolding. She looked down at the floor and then inside his room, taking in the blue splatters on the walls, curtains, rug and the broken pieces of the Lute. Her eyes then fell on his bed and her expression changed to anger.

Ezio blinked at her and started to cry again. He fell into his Mother's arms. "They made fun of my singing." He sobbed.

Maria patted his back. "Who did?"

"The Minstrels. I played them a song that I wrote and they laughed and said I would never become one of them!"

Maria looked down at him and stroked his hair. "Who cares what they think. If you want to become a Minstrel then that's exactly what you should be."

"But I don't want to be a Minstrel anymore. They are so mean!" He sniffed.

Maria took out her handkerchief and wiped his face. The handkerchief turned blue instantly. "Why don't we get you into a bath and remove all this blue color from your skin. I've made your favorite lunch!"

Ezio wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Bene."

After spending an hour in the tub, Ezio finally was able to get rid of all the blue color from his body. His Mother picked up his ruined clothes and took them downstairs. He was dressing into his new clothes when he heard the front door open and peeked through the window.

It was Agnella and Ezio cowered behind the curtains. She was sure to complain and then make fun of his singing. He saw his Mother greet her friend and then watched as they started to talk. Agnella was speaking quickly and his Mother was nodding in response. When she stopped talking, he saw his Mother burst into laughter.

Ezio felt tears in his eyes and blinked them away. He turned away from the window and sat on his bed with his hands crossed. He heard footsteps on the stairs and then outside the door.

"Ezio?" his Mother entered.

"I saw you laughing at me!" He accused.

Maria smiled and then bit down on it immediately. "I was laughing because Agnella told me something very interesting."

Ezio pouted and looked away. His Mother came to sit beside him and put her arm around her. "Son, as soon as you left, the Minstrels were booed by the crowd. They insulted them for making fun of a child. Agnella also tells me that the girls in the crowd were actually impressed by your song."

"Really?"

Maria kissed his cheek. "Would I lie to you? The little girls have been asking about you." Ezio made a face and Maria tickled him. "Should I invite the girls to your party?"

Ezio grinned. "Si, Mamma!" He hugged her tight and his Mother stroked his long hair.

"We should get you a haircut. Your hair has become so long."

"No!" he replied vehemently. "I will grow it longer. I don't want to look anything like the Minstrels. They have short hair."

"So you don't want to become a musician?" His Mother asked, looking slightly relieved.

Ezio shook his head and then his face brightened. "So where are these girls that have been asking about me?"

Twelve years later….

Ezio was looking for his target when he spotted a Minstrel playing near the corner. He knew that the minute he stepped closer, he would rush over to him and start singing. How he hated them! The memories of being teased and humiliated by a group of Minstrels temporarily made him forget why he was really here.

He closed in towards his target when the Minstrel, as expected, rushed over to him.

"Somewhere on a rooftop

A Hero…"

Ezio frowned at him and shoved him away hard. The Minstrel dropped his Lute and looked at him dejectedly. "Is my art so terrible?"

Ezio considered stepping over the instrument and breaking it under his strong boots. Instead, he grabbed the Minstrel's collar. "Si, it is!" He said and walked away in pursuit of his target.


End file.
